No! I will not join Mordor!
by Stormshadow7
Summary: Kiera, adopted daughter of Rivendell is attacked by the nine Nazgul while on patrol. But why do they go after her , when they fail to obtain the Ring? Read and find out! Slight Kiera/Witchking (will not be real relationship), Kiera/ Aragorn or Kiera/ Legolas


Kiera, or as she was known by the elves Caellan( or Kida) swore softly as she fell off her horse and turned to face the leader of the Nazgul. The Witchking of Angmar. Sighing, the twenty year old ranger asked herself how the heck she had gotten into this mess in the first place as the wraith loomed over her sword in hand.

$Any last words, girl?$ the Witchking hissed at her from where he was watching her internal battle."Yeah." Kiera said as she spat blood out of her mouth as she sat up and prepared to vanish into the mist that was gathering. "Screw you." With that she felt Shadow, one of her wolves cover her retreat as she and the pack disapeared with her horse in tow.

Only to reappear momenta later in the middle of the Council of Elrond, to exclamations of "Caellan!" Realizing where she was the woman turned over groaned softly as her fractured ribs protested. Glancing up the redhead winced and said "I hate Nazgul."Then blissfully fell unconscious, unaware of the panic that she brought with her.

3 days later, Kiera finally awoke and winced as the sun filtered into her room. Slowly sitting up, she noticed that she was alone but that there was a change of clothing on the bed for her. Easing herself out of bed, the redhead slowly bathed and changed into her new clothes ; then walked stiffly out of her room.

Once in the hall she made her way to the dining room and walked into it, unaware of the stares. Quickly finding a seat, the ranger sighed and glanced around the room. Rolling her eyes, she ignored the awed stares directed at her while thinking 'Do they have nothing else to do?'

"I believe they stare at you not only did you annoy the Witchking, but you have survived a battle with him as well child." a voice to her right said softly. Turning slightly she smiled as she was met with the sight of Lord Elrond beside her.

"Still, I'm not used to being the center of attention. Its annoying."the girl said bitterly. "Personally I just ignore them until I'm needed." another voice from behind her said quietly, as Elrond greeted "Aragorn".

"Hmm. Somehow I don't think that is going to work here." a blond elf came up beside them and observed the ogling vultures..I mean people.

All of a sudden halfway through dinner, Boromir stood and said quite drunkenly "I wou..wo..would..l..li.. ..to..pro..propose.." He never got to finish what he was saying because all of a sudden, there was a loud 'CRASH' and he was lying facefirst on the table.

"I'm thinking someone has never had elven wine before." Kiera said quietly snickering away. Then she turned to Elrond and said "Have you figured out who is going to take the ring to Mordor?"

Slowly the man nodded and she narrowed her eyes as he gestured to the hobbit named Frodo Baggins. " Very Well, then I will join the group as extra protection and as an informant on the Nazgul." Kiera watched as he tried to protest , then finally he sighed and nodded quietly in acceptance saying "You would have gone anyway."

A week and a half later the group of ten walkers, trudged through the gates of Rivendell and east towards Mordor.

Halfway through their walk they came upon the border of the elven and dwarven lands. Once at the top of the hill the group decided to take a break and have lunch, while everyone rested. Kiera on the other hand, never relaxed her guard and was tense the whole time until Legolas spotted a 'cloud' in the distance.

Closing her eyes she focused on her hearing and said half sarcastically , half questioningly "Legolas, should a cloud be cawing?" Eyes widening the blond elf shook his head and said "Crebain from Dunland!" Then in the half a minute that they had the group, dove for cover and waited.

Kiera, on the other hand snorted and walked farther then the rocks and slightly to the north. The crows seeing her flew over her and screeched at the sight of a Ranger in their territory. "Let me guess. Friends of Sauron's am I right?" she asked them nonchalantly, acting as if she was just doing a patrol.

Screeching again in answer, they eyed her accusingly as if to ask 'What the heck are you doing here?' Raising an eyebrow, the Ranger said"Am I not allowed to patrol now?" Raising their heads self importantly they eyed her in disdain , then pointed towards the North.

"Ok, Ok.I get it. Stay in my patrol area."Kiera was very amused now, but she turned to the head Crebain and asked " Can you get a message to the Witchking for me?" It seemed to nod and then waited for her to give it to him. In answer to its question, she flipped the bird and said "Keep the hell out of my patrol area, Angmar."

Screeching the crebain took off for Saruman ( and one for Mordor), while the fellowship came out of their hiding places snickering away. Raising an eyebrow, Aragorn asked "What was that about?"

Shaking her head, the Ranger smiled slightly and said " The Witchking has a slight fetish with stalking me and cannot seem to get it through his thick head that I will not join Mordor. Therefore I have taken to annoying him and evading him in order to get him away from me. sadly though I think it just amuses Sauron and the rest of the dark order."

By the end of her speech everyone was laughing as they made their way up Caradhas.


End file.
